


Playing To Lose

by monolaytrist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jongin and Minseok are only mentioned in passing, M/M, Not Beta Read, There's implied edging at some point, Truth or Drink, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monolaytrist/pseuds/monolaytrist
Summary: ● Tale #368 from 1001 ●This is the story of a CEO and his husband and how they celebrated their third wedding anniversary.





	Playing To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> ● An attempt to pure fluff and a bit of unf [thus the mature rating] for a change; by far the most challenging to write since I'm the least soft and cuddly and everything nice out of those who write for sulay out here.   
>  ● The mood for this work has been inspired by Lemaitre and Stanaj's Playing To Lose [also used as the title; not being too creative this time] while the Truth or Drink idea and questions were from Cut (channel) on Youtube.   
>  ● A few references thrown here and there; was tempted to include a bibliography for all the sources because I work that way but who needs that here anyway?   
>  ● This story has been a struggle to write so have some decency and don't even try committing plagiarism, baby. **Copying any parts of this story may it be just a fragment and/or an idea and posting it as your own in your story will surely result to a plagiaristic content. Plagiarism is intellectual dishonesty**. And please don't do that to a sulay story (or any story for that matter) no matter how accessible the contents are.   
>  ● Thanks to the 1001 mods for letting me adopt this prompt. And to those who would read this until the end and let me know how the story has been.

  
  


There was a soft beep and a blink of a green light on the door and Yixing was soon turning the knob to enter the apartment. He sighed as he bent to take his shoes off, settling his briefcase and a paper bag on the step leading to the spacious living room.

If anything, the silence that greeted him was rather new. Junmyeon, his husband, would by now be bounding and giving him a tight hug because for once, he had come home earlier than midnight.

The face of his wrist watch said 8:12, rather early for the other to be asleep given that Junmyeon would usually still be up past twelve to text him sweet and funny messages while he’s in the office. He assumed it was indeed the case, his husband being in dreamland, when he picked up his briefcase and bag and trudged his way to the dimly lit living area.

He looked around as he settled his things on the side of the long couch. The TV’s soft standby light was blinking on the corner. A book was on the coffee table. And when he decided to sit, the space was still warm. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Baby?” he called out. There was no answer.

He waited for a moment, a few seconds, until his curiosity got him and he headed towards their bedroom.

A soft buzz from his pants’ pocket halted him on his way to the bathroom. It was a message from his majesty himself, Zhang Junmyeon, telling Yixing that the game was on.

‘ _Find me_.’

“Don’t I get a clue?!” he shouted to nothing in particular, knowing his husband was muting his laughter somewhere. The last time they played, it took Yixing more than half an hour to find Junmyeon who fell asleep in their coat cabinet.

Yixing strode past the walk-in closet, knowing Junmyeon wouldn’t think hiding there twice, and headed straight to the room with the highest chance for his husband to be in. Another buzz went off from his phone as he read the message on his way.

‘ _Not in the bathroom!_ ’ Yixing scoffed as he opened the door, only to find the space in place and devoid of his partner. Then a message came in telling him ‘ _I told you_ ’ like Junmyeon was disappointed with his stubbornness.

“I know, I should’ve listened!” He admitted defeat, checked all the nooks in their bedroom and all the cabinets and shelves in their walk-in closet. No small husband in sight. “Don’t I get another clue?” Yixing asked and another short buzz broke the silence.

‘ _Behind the yard of the dog dentist_ ’ said the message.

Yixing’s face crumpled at the riddle. Dog dentists are usually veterinarians. Behind the yard of veterinarians… doctors? And yards usually had gardens… and play places…

Aha! He was soon bounding to the room next to their master bedroom and slowly opened the door to tiptoe inside. Doctors and toys only made perfect sense within the space illuminated by the artificial lights from the buildings outside the window. Yixing tried to breathe as silently as possible as he navigated around the tiny bed. A sudden buzz from his pocket almost spooked his soul out of his body.

‘ _Get out of there now_.’

The there meant Junmyeon was not in the room. Another message came in when he was about to pocket his phone.

‘ _If you wake up the twins Yixing istg game over_ ’^’ ’

Yixing squinted at the two lumps on the small bed and he was relieved to see that Stern and Mond remained asleep. He pouted in the darkness where nobody would judge a person owning a company for making such a face, letting himself feel the dull clenching of his chest upon seeing his and Junmyeon’s babies. Yixing barely had time to see and much less cuddle the twins because of his job. He pouted harder when he realized that the last time he could remember carrying each of them, just when the two rabbits were adopted from the rescue facility, each could fit his cupped hand. 

‘ _If you don’t get out of there now I’d assume you don’t miss me as much_ ’^’ ’ 

And now the husband was pouting. Yixing swallowed a chuckle out of amusement as he took a last look at their rabbit children and exited the room as quietly as he entered it. He then beelined to the kitchen where they kept most of Stern’s and Mond’s food and treats. It might just be the next best location to search.

Yixing frowned as he realized that what he thought was a good idea promptly became impossible. The said storage where the dried food and treats were was one of the cabinets above the sink. His husband could not possibly have hidden himself up there. He still decided to open it and look inside. Only containers of dried mixes greeted him. No contortionist husband in sight.

“Of course. I know you’re very flexible but you won’t fit yourself in here, will you,” he muttered while closing the door of the cabinet. There was a soft, contained snicker that followed, making him aware of Junmyeon’s amusement to his statement.

The tips of his fingers were soon tapping on the granite countertop as he leaned on it, eyes scanning around their space. Better use his humour to his advantage.

“Today, Minseok-hyung dropped by my office,” Yixing said, pushing himself off to roam around the kitchen while staring at the corners where Junmyeon could actually fit. “He just realized you are carrying my last name and said it’s rather auspicious,” he continued as he moved back to the living room. “Do you know why?”

Yixing’s gaze fell on the bar. A smile worked up his face as he strode and peeked at the other side by throwing half of his body on top of the counter. No small husband was giggling on the floor was found, making his smile disappear and replaced with a confused rounding of lips.

His butt fell on the smooth surface of one of the bar stools as he swung it around to get a better view of the living room. So he had to deliver the punchline, shouldn’t he?

“It’s because you are Zhang Junmyeon. My zhangjunmyeon. Get that? _Jajjangmyun_.”

There was a soft intake of breath and Yixing became more alert for any movement around him. Any time he’d finally be able to find the other.

Of course, the quivering of the curtain in the corner of their living area wasn’t difficult to miss. Yixing was grinning in amusement by now as he crossed the room and headed towards the other’s hiding area. 

“Where’s my bean noodles at?” he sing-sang as he stood to stare at the shaking bundle of cloth. Chuckles were let out when he noticed Junmyeon’s pale feet standing tippy toes behind their lone indoor pot of boxwood. “I think I found him,” he announced as he wrapped his arms around the giggling body.

Junmyeon’s head was soon peeking out of the dark cloth and a soft peck greeted Yixing’s lips. “Took you awhile but you still found me.”

“Yeah, I still found you. Though I couldn’t figure out your clue.”

“Houndstooth,” Junmyeon answered as he pulled on the cloth closer for Yixing to see the patterns. Oh, Yixing’s mouth rounded, earning a chuckle from the other and another peck on the lips. “Welcome home.”

“I missed you.”

“We missed you a lot, too,” Junmyeon replied as Yixing momentarily loosened his hug so he could get out of the curtain. The hug was reconnected when it was Junmyeon’s arms that wrapped around Yixing’s waist and the househusband was dragging them both to the dining area.

“Next time I’ll have to ban making jokes for our hide and seek,” Junmyeon mused once he had sat Yixing down and started uncovering the ceramics on the table.

Most of the dishes were their favourites—originally Yixing’s, like simmered pork, or Junmyeon’s, like honey glazed baby carrots, but eventually became both of their faves because marriage transformed people that way. Junmyeon surely went all out with the dinner when Yixing said to keep it simple so as not to tire himself out. Stubborn ran in their small family so he needed not wonder.

Yixing’s muted amusement went on as he watched the busy husband across put rice in Yixing’s bowl and fill half of it with simmered pork with so much determination that Junmyeon’s eyebrows were starting to furrow. It should be something he had gotten used to about the other but he guessed no matter how many years would pass, every small things about Junmyeon would be something he’d always find endearing.

Once his bowl was done, Junmyeon offered it in his outstretched arms with the sweetest smile. “This is poison. Die!” he told Yixing.

Yixing let out a chuckle as he accepted his meal while Junmyeon was still keeping himself busy with filling his own bowl. Tasting a biteful of rice and meat, Yixing gave out a satisfied hum which called the other’s attention.

“This poison is effective,” Yixing said between chews.

“Really?”

“It almost tastes like Ma’s cooking.”

“It’s Ma’s recipe,” Junmyeon admitted with a triumphant grin.

Yixing found it adorable but what was more adorable was the way Junmyeon would address Yixing’s parents like they were his own. Yixing could not do such addressing with Junmyeon’s parents no matter how many years had already passed—not with how rocky the start of the relationship with the in-laws started—them being against Yixing and Junmyeon’s marriage.

“You’re finally the witch’s apprentice?” he asked.

“You dare expose your own mother?” Junmyeon’s theatrically scandalised face had Yixing reaching out to pinch his cheek.

“I think the poison’s kicking in.”

“I don’t see it working.”

Yixing waited when Junmyeon’s attention was on him and mouthed, 'I love you,’ sending the latter grinning and saying, “It is working.”

◆

Once dinner was done, Junmyeon shooed him towards the bathroom for a shower with the promise that Yixing would finally get to eat the celebratory fridge cake his husband never failed to prepare every year for their anniversary.

Last year their mini celebration ended in a dance battle with some wine in their systems because Junmyeon accidentally included some workout tracks in their slow dancing playlist. Aside from that, they exchanged small presents and words for each other, a non-negotiable ritual they agreed upon on their wedding night.

Yixing was never the type to celebrate, but Junmyeon’s want for simple celebrations somehow rubbed off that he would look forward to their anniversary, his birthday, New Year, Valentine's, Junmyeon’s birthday and the twins’ birthday every year. The househusband was in charge of the planning and execution of most of their small family parties, while Yixing sometimes took over for occasions his work schedule would allow him.

Present held in his back, he padded towards their living room where Junmyeon was waiting, the other seated on the floor between the coffee table and couch. At the center of the low glass table was a tin bucket with a green bottle in it neck-deep in cubed ice; Yixing not forgetting to note the pair of small shot glasses at the side.

“We’re drinking tonight,” he pointed out once he was settled next to his husband, still trying to hide the present he had gotten through sheer points earned by feeding his secretary meat buns for a week.

“It’s part of the mechanics,” Junmyeon answered, thus confirming the drinking game Yixing was guessing. He immediately caught on and got curious to what Yixing was hiding, trying to peek by bringing his hands on Yixing’s lap and leaning to take a good look, which, luckily Yixing was able to successfully fend off. “Is it your present for me?” asked the househusband with a excited grin on his face.

“Yes. But I have things to say first,” Yixing said, earning a nod and an okay from the other. “I may not accompany you a lot whenever you head outside but I still want you to know that I appreciate all of your hard work and I don’t want you getting sick due to the heat or the rain. Thus—”

Junmyeon gasped. “Is it—?”

Yixing was trying his hardest to not join his husband’s well-contained squealing when he revealed the Star Wars umbrella between them. “I am bestowing you this umbrella to accompany you in most of your journeys outside the walls of this tower.”

“Thank you!” Junmyeon attacked Yixing’s cheeks with kisses. “Thank you so much!” Yixing was by now chuckling, thoroughly feeling accomplished with his present with the way the husband was being kiss-happy. “How though? The promotions have just recently started. I’ve barely earned a third of the required points for this!”

“I have my ways, baby,” Yixing smirked. It still got him a stink-eye from Junmyeon. “It’s nothing bad. I didn’t have people killed for it,” he quipped.

What he said was true, but Junmyeon also didn’t need to know that Baekhyun had started to complain regarding belly fats and ruined diets at work.

Junmyeon hummed as he tried to wriggle himself out from Yixing's lap. “Let’s see if you’re happy with my present,” he said.

“I’ll always be happy with any present from you,” Yixing assured as he gave Junmyeon’s cheek a peck and loosened his hold around the other’s waist. 

“We’ll never know,” Junmyeon trailed off, his hand shooting to get something from under the cushions on the couch. “Tadah~” he exclaimed upon unfolding a black cloth in front of Yixing, revealing it as a tank top with a dabbing unicorn print.

“Do you like it? Do you like it?” Junmyeon asked as Yixing was left nodding and smiling at the present.

“It’s really nice. Can I wear it now?”

“I already washed it so yes! Let me see you wear it.”

Yixing spared no time to remove his white cotton t-shirt and wore the wonderful, and surprisingly soft, tank top. He had so many nice things to say but he was too happy. And the way Junmyeon was close to bursting with happiness in front of him was so close to making Yixing break out into some poetry, too. Then they’d spend the night having an all-out poetry session which didn’t sound so bad but he was sure Junmyeon had a more fun plan on how to be celebrating their anniversary.

“And my overloved tank top finally gets to retire,” Junmyeon sighed, smiling softly as he looked at Yixing the way he first saw him in a suit.

“Your overloved tank top?” Yixing recalled the brightly colored top he’d bring with him to business trips. “You meant my Rainbow?”

“ _My_ Rainbow.”

“I thought you gave it to me. You don’t wear tank tops.”

“I do! I wear them at home.”

“ _Them_? I thought you only had that one,” Yixing wondered, until Junmyeon’s shaking irises spoke for the person when Yixing looked at him. “You’re wearing mine?”

“What’s the big deal?” Junmyeon defensively returned, making the side of Yixing’s mouth curve into a smirk. “Oh no, I’m gonna be sued,” he soon sighed, never failing to eye roll.

Yixing couldn’t help but be amused, eventually blurting, “Just insinuating you miss me more than you admit.”

“I know I’ll annoy the heck out of you if I tell you I miss you every time I do,” Junmyeon said, shrugging. “Besides, you wear my boxer briefs to work regularly and that’s some kind of higher yearning my mind can’t seem to fully process. Because, yes, I miss you so much wearing your tops makes me feel like I’m perpetually being hugged by you but you wearing my briefs? What does that even mean?” A sharp intake of breath and Junmyeon continued, “Wow, I said a lot and I don’t even want for you to answer my question earlier because that was rhetorical.”

By then Yixing was taming his chuckles behind fingers on his lips just because Junmyeon had the habit of babbling when he was being defensive. What the husband said surely made sense but it was a rapid firing of logic with Junmyeon unconsciously making a duck face when being argumentative that Yixing was amused.

“I know I am your favourite but you don’t need to make it obvious,” Junmyeon quipped, pinching Yixing’s cheeks. He then put the fifth of Jägermeister on the coffee table and grabbed for the stack of small white cards on the side, absently shuffling it in his hands.

“Aren’t I your favourite, too?” Yixing teased.

“Of course, you are. That’s why we are celebrating our third year of being each other’s favourites. And on this special night, I have decided——Drum roll, please,” Junmyeon requested and looked up towards him expectantly. Yixing was soon hitting the floor with his palms with a beat. “Okay. Keep that going. Well be having…

“Truth or Drink!” Junmyeon’s announcement ended with Yixing’s enthusiastic hoot.

“Please explain the mechanics, dear host.”

“We’re going to pick a card from this stack, hear the question and decide whether to answer or to drink.”

“If I choose drink I won’t need to answer, right?”

“Right. We’ll be doing it per round. For example, I’m going to pick a card and you are to answer or drink for your turn. After that you pick a card for me to answer or drink to and we move to another round.”

“I understand. Are there any other rules?”

“I just want us to be really honest with each other,” said Junmyeon. “Jongin suggested we should record this for blackmail purposes and give each other a copy.”

Yixing nodded. “Recording it is fine with me. Forty-seven years later it will be golden.”

Junmyeon laughed. “I hope my bladder could still hold my pee by then.”

“Don’t worry, we can pee in our pants together,” Yixing suggested, earning an open mouthed chuckle from his husband.

“Comforting. But still gross.”

“Uhuh. _Grossvaters_.”

Junmyeon’s thick eyebrows almost met on his forehead while his lips were pursed for a moment. Yixing would say it was Junmyeon’s fighting-to-contain-his-laughter face.

“You know your joke wouldn’t have worked if I don’t have basic German knowledge,” said Junmyeon.

“It’s because I know you have basic German knowledge.”

“I’m supposed to be the funniest person in this house and now my title is threatened,” Junmyeon huffed as he held the deck of cards and soon asked to start the first round.

  
  


◆ Round 01 ◆

[0-0]

★ **Q for Y** : _Where do you see us in ten years?_

Yixing watched as Junmyeon put the drawn card on the center of their coffee table as the first for the discard pile.

“Having our thirteenth anniversary doing something funny somewhere. Or just like this,” Yixing answered, looking at the other who was seated on the other side of the table.

“Drinking and talking?” asked his husband.

“Still together and both happy with each other.”

There was a soft smile on Junmyeon’s lips. “Certainly,” he said, seemingly contented with Yixing’s answer. “And… you pick a card for me.” 

 

★ **Q for J** : _When did you fall in love with me?_

“This is an old story,” Junmyeon sighed like an old storyteller tired with telling a tale a thousand times. 

Yixing knew it was one of his husband's favourites, though. “You’ll have to drink if I don’t hear it,” he taunted.

“Fine. I was at the park reading on one of the benches and this guy jogged past me,” started Junmyeon, his lips thinning as he tried to stop himself from smiling by biting them.

“A guy? What does he look like?”

“Really handsome,” Junmyeon answered, no longer taming the mischievous smile on his face. “And the next thing I know,” he paused as he tried so hard not to chuckle, “he was screaming his head off because apparently pigeons were also attracted to him.”

“They were attacking me! While you kept on laughing like some——some pigeon god!” Yixing defended.

“I saved you first before laughing at you. You were really amusing and cute,” Junmyeon admitted. “It was love at first sight.”

“It _was_?” Yixing’s eyes rounded. He was not into the love at first sight concept but thinking back, he guessed he fell in love with Junmyeon’s laughter at that moment, too.

“Yeah, it was. 'Cause by now it has changed.”

“What to, then?”

“True love,” Junmyeon answered, his voice soft as if suddenly shy from his admission.

Yixing almost cooed out loud but he was able to contain it. He just smiled at the other instead, admitting that he liked this relaxed pace of their celebration a lot.

  
  


◆ Round 02 ◆

[0-1]

★ **Q for Y** : _If you had to give me a funny nickname based on some part of me, what would it be?_

Yixing didn’t have to think twice. He tapped his cheeks with his finger. “Peach. Your cheeks. They look like butt cheeks,” he said.

Junmyeon’s eyes rounded and so did his mouth. “I’ve long known you’re a butt person but isn’t this too much?”

“Do you prefer I say ‘your butt cheeks are like your face’s’?”

“You’re saying that these,” Junmyeon pointed to his reddening cheeks, “and my butt cheeks are interchangeable?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to say. I love biting them both.”

And as automatic as Yixing’s honest remark was, Junmyeon’s hands covered his cheeks, shielding them from any harm. “Yixing, these peaches will haunt you I swear to god,” he warned.

This only earned a chuckle from Yixing, not minding the idea of being attacked by peaches. “I love them both,” he said as he picked the next card for Junmyeon.

 

★ **Q for J** : _If there’s one thing you’d want to change about me, what is it?_

The sound of moving ice cubes soon followed by the soft snap of an opened bottle and the sweet smell of alcohol and herbs poured into the small glass. It had Yixing distracted. But only until Junmyeon downed the shot and the fact that there was an answer which the other chose not to tell had Yixing worrying.

“What is it?” he asked, treading carefully as Junmyeon’s face was suddenly almost unreadable.

The other just shook his head and said, “I can’t say I’d like to change it. I can’t say there’s nothing I want to change either.”

“Please tell me?”

Junmyeon fell to his back on the carpeted floor and sighed. “We can’t do much about your schedule, can we?” he muttered and looked elsewhere. “Aside from that, maybe your butt.”

Yixing followed Junmyeon’s gaze which was zeroing in to his hidden behind. The latter’s eyes were teary and Yixing guessed it wasn’t about the butt at all. And it was one of those times, Yixing knew, his husband needed a lot of gentle handling no matter how hardy the other might seem.

“My butt? I don’t have much,” Yixing said, catching Junmyeon’s hand which tried to reach it but ended up patting his hip instead.

“I am scared to say it has shrunk,” remarked Junmyeon without any bite in it. “Kidding. Uh no, I think it has shrunk.”

“You are being passive aggressive with my butt,” Yixing pointed out as he watched Junmyeon still struggling to maintain his blank countenance. After a while, he said, “Baby, you know I love my job. But I love you more, right?”

“I love you, too, and I just can’t help but feel lonely sometimes.”

“I understand,” Yixing assured as he raked his fingers to comb his husband’s hair away from his face. “I’ll find a way so we get to spend more time together, okay?”

Junmyeon nodded as he pushed himself up. He sniffed and Yixing could not let go of his hand. The former still forced a sheepish smile, though. “We’re just in our second round and I didn’t mean to ruin the mood by being like this,” Junmyeon said, his cheeks starting to stain pink from the shot.

“Don’t worry. It’s okay,” assured Yixing. “You and whatever you feel are important.”

There was a pause in the shuffling of the cards in Junmyeon’s hands and in a moment, Yixing got a soft kiss on his cheek from his husband followed by a “So far we’ve only gotten easy questions, haven’t we?” that had them both smiling.

“What kind of difficult questions are we even having?” Yixing curiously asked.

“It might not be difficult for you, baby. We’ll see.”

  
  


◆ Round 06 ◆

[2-2]

★ **Q for Y** : _When was the last time you had masturbated and where was I?_

Yixing chuckled upon hearing the question. “This is one of the so-called difficult ones?” he asked.

Junmyeon nodded, saying, “If you’d like to think it is.”

“I’d like to have a drink.” He reached for the already filled shot glass and emptied its content into his mouth. The first drink would always be the fastest to go down.

“Why?” asked Junmyeon, taken aback with the way his eyes were a bit rounder.

“I’ll answer. Just have to drink first,” Yixing admitted.

“Cute,” Junmyeon said, his grin contained well by the way his blink slowed down a bit. 

Yixing didn’t want to prolong the agony so he said, while his husband had just started expecting something embarrassing from him, “This morning. You were still asleep.”

Junmyeon’s mouth rounded in amusement. “Pardon?”

“No, thank you.” Yixing shook his head.

“On the bed?” his husband kept on. “While I was asleep?”

“I’ll be taking another shot,” Yixing said with finality as he refilled his glass and downed it without hesitation.

“Wake me up next time,” said Junmyeon.

“Babe,” Yixing warned as he wanted to drop the topic. His husband shouldn’t know yet that he had been wanting to have some for a while.

 

★ **Q for J** : _If you were to choose a chain restaurant to describe me, which one would you choose and why?_

“Hot-Star, baby.” His gaze was far away for awhile until Junmyeon snorted when he tried to stop himself from laughing at a joke he had probably thought of. “Because you’re one hot _star_.”

“Is it time to buy a franchise?” Yixing played along, their giggling only became stronger.

“Silly, no,” answered Junmyeon as he poked Yixing on the side. “Their chicken is good, though.”

Yixing sighed, remembering the taste of deep fried goodness as he blankly stared at the table. He knew by the haze and light feeling that the alcohol was taking effect. “I’m starting to want something to eat,” he muttered after thinking it would be nice to pop some chicken nuggets into the oven because that'd would be the easiest he could do without setting their kitchen on fire.

Junmyeon smiled with him although for a different reason and was soon pulling a bowlful of chicken pops and chips from the side of the couch. “I came prepared,” he told Yixing.

“What an eternal scout,” Yixing said, smiling playfully at the Night Vale reference which he knew the other easily got with Junmyeon’s amused laughter.

“I need no glass case when I have a glass tower. Indeed it is something to be proud of,” quipped Junmyeon as he accepted a chip being fed to him. “ _And now, the weather_ …” he then said in his attempt to sound like Cecil Baldwin while picking up a card from their stack. Yixing thought there would be no other way for both their smiles to get but wider, and that was what just happened to his husband’s while reading the card. His smile did, too, because smiles were just too infectious, especially Junmyeon’s.

  
  


◆ Round 10 ◆

[3-4]

★ **Q for Y** : _What do you find most annoying about me?_

“Are you going to answer this, baby, or you’re going to drink?” Junmyeon asked sweetly when it took a while for Yixing to say something.

“I can’t really think of one right now. It is something I found a bit annoying before we got married...”

“Okay. Tell me,” the other said, bouncing in his seat.

“You’re too nice.”

Junmyeon’s eyes rounded in disbelief. “What—You are, too!”

“No, I meant,” Yixing clarified, “you are always nice. You always see the good in others.”

“Yixing, are you talking about yourself?”

“No! It’s you!” he said, his voice rising because Junmyeon was the least convinced. “I’m guessing I’m nice because you’ve taught me how to.”

“Isn’t it the other way around?”

Yixing could only groan because it seemed like his husband would deflect any praises aside from him being funny. The other might have sensed his frustration because Junmyeon was soon giving him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek to appease him and Yixing was soon smiling.

 

★ **Q for J** :

The card he was holding stared mutely back at him as he thought of a way to ask it to his husband. “I think you’ll have to drink,” Yixing suggested.

“Let me hear the question first.”

“ _When is the last time you've faked an orgasm and why?_ ”

Junmyeon almost showered Yixing’s face with chewed bits of nuggets when he tried to stop himself from laughing. “Oh. I wasn’t thinking I’d be the one to get that question!” he said, giggling while holding his stomach.

“ _You_ were expecting _me_ to answer this?”

“Not really. I just decided to include all the questions that came in,” Junmyeon answered. He took the card Yixing sent to the discard pile and looked at it. And his giggling continued. “We’ll know if anybody between us is faking it because it would be hilarious.”

Yixing tried to picture it and his mind just halted. It would be indeed traumatizing. It would be too embarrassing. Too awkward. The same shame one would feel after seeing somebody else head banging like a metal rocker out of beat to an orchestral piece. The horror must be apparent on his face because Junmyeon’s laughter only became louder.

“Baby, you’re thinking about it,” he said while pinching Yixing’s cheek to call him back. His other hand reached for the filled glass and emptied it. “Throw me another question.”

Yixing agreed as he picked another card. “Oh.” It seemed like he was a magnet to ask such questions to his husband. It wasn’t that he was complaining; there were things which needed open communication between couples but he could live with more non-sexual questions at the moment if he were to be frank. 

“What is it?”

“ _What is the craziest thing you've done sexually with an ex?_ ” Yixing asked.

Junmyeon returned with a measuring look as he again filled his glass with Jägermeister. “Do you want me to drink?” he asked Yixing.

“I’m fine with the truth.”

“Public library. I gave the person I was seeing a handjob by the shelves.”

“Wow. Do I know this person?”

“Yes, you do.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes and sighed because Yixing was smiling again.

Of course Yixing knew the person because Junmyeon had only one ex to begin with. “Amusing,” he said.

“Come on, you don’t have to gloat! It’s a different brand of crazy with you.”

  
  


◆ Round 11 ◆

[5-5]

★ **Q for Y** : _If I was put in a coma, how long would you wait for me?_

“Ten months,” Yixing answered with a bit of consideration. 

“Interesting,” the husband said, his face blatantly hard with contained disbelief. “And you’ll have me euthanised?”

“I wouldn’t want to see you suffer longer than that.”

“But I’ll just be sleeping,” Junmyeon reasoned.

“No, I don’t think I can wait longer than that.” Yixing shook his head when he thought about such situation. He had to admit he became used to seeing Junmyeon smiling and greeting him when he’d wake up in the morning and before he’d go to sleep. He was so used to having his husband move around his space. “I don’t know what I’d do without you and your usual self,” he told Junmyeon, forcing a smile when just thinking about his husband's absence made his eyes teary. “I know, it’s selfish.”

Junmyeon shook his head, cupped Yixing’s cheeks and gave him a peck on the lips. “I won’t keep you waiting if it happens. You’ll be annoyed I’d be awake after a few hours and I’m chattering again.” Junmyeon smiled, and as Yixing said, it was infectious.

 

★ **Q for J** : _Have you ever talked marriage with another person?_

Junmyeon shook his head while resting his chin on the glass table. “I did not see myself marrying anybody until I met you,” he said, tone sweeter and lighter as he watched Yixing with a sleepy gaze.

“Not even with…?”

“He told me he did not have any plans settling down. I was convinced then that I’d grow old alone and gay.”

Yixing was also contented growing old and gay before Junmyeon started talking about living together and tying the knot. “What convinced you otherwise?” he asked, followed with “Proposing to me?” when Junmyeon seemed confused.

“When I met you…” Junmyeon trailed off, thinking and answering, “I realized you balance everything out about me. You keep me grounded. And you’re really smart and really good-looking and really really kind. I’d be stupid if I let you go.” He sighed as he held Yixing’s hand under the table, smiling in admission, “then I thought it’d be nice to grow old and gay together.”

"It turned out to be more than a nice idea being married to each other, don't you think so?" Yixing returned and Junmyeon agreed.

"It's not like we don't have any problems either. I'm lucky that we can easily work things out," said the husband.

  
  


◆ Round 15 ◆

[7-7]

★ **Q for Y** : _If our sex life was a porn, what genre would it be?_

“I know this one!” Junmyeon said, his tongue betraying him a bit when he slurred.

Yixing thought he was as drunk as well, with the way everything had started to get too comfortable and hazey.“Of course you do. How about I count to three and right after we answer together?”

Junmyeon eagerly nodded. Yixing held up his pointer finger to one. Then two. And three.

“Big butts,” were both their answer with Junmyeon just sounding a bit too enthusiastic.

“Totally,” the househusband said while nodding. “This is just a waste of a question, don’t you think? If I was the one who got it would you know?”

Yixing only rolled his eyes. “There’s no contesting it’s Gonzo.” And as soon as his answer came, Junmyeon’s other hand that wasn’t holding his absently reached for something on his side.

Yixing was expecting another surprise bowl of food since the nuggets and chips he had been cradling on his lap were almost finished but Junmyeon only got his phone and opened it lazily in front of his face, lighting his features and showing the wonder of his eyes crossing with how close he was viewing it.

“Message?” Junmyeon hummed as an answer and Yixing guessed it was a ‘no’. “You opening Pornhub or something?” His joke of a question suddenly took Junmyeon’s attention from his phone to Yixing, face hard with unamusement.

“This,” he waved his screen with a picture of Yixing in a rather compromising position, “is way better than Pornhub!” Junmyeon was soon frowning as if insulted.

Yixing remembered correctly it was Junmyeon’s most recent favorite still shot from a video, taken while Yixing’s wrists were tied to the headboard of their bed during an intense lovemaking session a few months back, specifically during the Lunar New Year. Yixing thought it was not a problem since Junmyeon was rather very possessive of his files that when he told Yixing it’d be private, Yixing couldn’t even open Junmyeon’s folder of homemade porn in their shared computer no matter how much he tried [his husband eventually caught him and called his efforts ‘futile’].

“You’re really beautiful, do you know that?” Junmyeon said, his attention back to the screen of his phone as he continued to swipe. “Sometimes, seeing just how beautiful you are makes me want to weep.”

“You have the real deal here, though,” Yixing reminded, tugging Junmyeon’s hand he was holding. Phone down on the table, Junmyeon’s attention returned to him as the adorable husband rested the side of his head on the glass.“I think the same for you. I’m married to a very beautiful person,” Yixing told him. 

“We haven’t had a time like this for a while. Just talking about anything.”

“I like this,” Yixing agreed.

“Although part of our goal is to clean this bottle tonight,” his husband said, reaching for the green bottle and giving it a shake. There was only about a fifth of its content left since they started their game.

“We’re getting there.”

 

★ **Q for J** : _Have you ever thought of cheating on me?_

Yixing haven’t really thought about it. Not that he was confident Junmyeon would never ever cheat; he would never know given that Junmyeon was definitely a different person with his own brain. But more on the fact that they both seemed content with their set-up. Maybe it was just him. And now that the question had arisen, he’d like to know if it was true.

Junmyeon’s faraway look was back. “If I met somebody smarter, kinder, more beautiful―”

“You mean my grandfather?” Yixing quipped.

“Baby, no. I’d be a massive hypocrite for setting an almost impossible standard for a partner then cheat,” reasoned Junmyeon as he played with Yixing’s hand which he had refused to let go. Snatching the filled glass on the table, he raised it to Yixing and said, “I’ll take this shot so hit me another question.”

“Let’s just take these last few shots together,” Yixing suggested. The clink in their toast and the resulting hiss he let out as the alcohol left a warm trail down his throat had Junmyeon giggling. 

“You’re usually reserved when it comes to alcohol,” noted the husband.

“I am not reserved when it comes to you.”

“Do you think we’d still be able to get some when we’re this drunk?”

“Ask yourself because your tolerance is higher,” Yixing said, letting his eyelids droop because he was feeling dizzy due to his beloved’s hefty preparation. He might also be implying that Junmyeon could actually do anything he wanted by then and no complaint will be heard from him.

“Yixing, how about you kiss me now?”

Yixing smiled and opened an eye to peek at his husband. “How about _you_ kiss me now?”

Junmyeon grabbed the bottle and emptied it in a gulp. His grin was soon plastered on his face as he left his side of the table and straddled Yixing’s folded legs. “Since you asked for it,” he announced before puckering his lips and slowly closed the gap between them.

It was still the kind of playful teasing and soft pressing of lips, though, enough to send Yixing giggling as he held Junmyeon steady by the waist. “That was it?” he asked when the smooch ended, laughing out loud when Junmyeon kept his lips puckered.

Junmyeon just raised his eyebrows and reached for the stack of cards Yixing had thought were already forgotten.

“We’re still playing?”

“Last one,” Junmyeon answered and upon flipping the topmost question, his duck face was replaced with victorious grin. “ _Why do you love me?_ ”

“You seemed so small and cute when we first met and I just wanted to protect you.”

“I was the one who shooed all those pigeons away!” Junmyeon cackled while Yixing pouted for being interrupted. Sometimes the other just had the tendency to be snappy when embarrassed and really happy. “Okay baby, continue.” 

“You’re one of the kindest people I’ve come to know. But you get taken advantage of all the time because of that. That’s why I decided I’ll never leave your side. I want to take care of you.”

“I love you, too,” Junmyeon answered and with a sharp intake of breath between them, time seemed to slow down for Yixing when his husband started coaxing a kiss out of him.

Their kiss was tasty and a tad hungry, Yixing would say, sending them gasping after a longer attempt to kiss each other out. His gaze fell on Junmyeon’s amused smirk, his momentary distraction was an opportunity for his husband to push him down the floor, flat on his back.

Junmyeon let out a giggle as he trapped Yixing between his arms, his cute drunk smirk still on his lips as Yixing’s hand latched on Junmyeon’s nape, bringing the latter down for another kiss. A deliberately tastier one where Junmyeon let out a sweet moan when their tongues once again touched.

It took Yixing some time and loving to figure out how to turn some of Junmyeon’s switches on but his most favourite was when he discovered how to set his husband off. He entertained Junmyeon’s fixation on his lips, hooking his arm around his husband’s neck for a needier kiss as his other hand slipped past Junmyeon’s hip, under the elastics of his husband’s pants and grabbing the plump flesh of Junmyeon’s butt.

This surprised Junmyeon, sending him giggling into their kiss. But not for long when Yixing also pulled his husband's hips down, creating the friction that made the other know of his want, their want, and sending Junmyeon gasping.

“Fuck Yixing,” Junmyeon cursed, breathless on top of him.

“Sure.” One word and Yixing’s smirk were what it took for the brief surprise in Junmyeon’s gaze to become clearer, focused and hungry.

“You know what happens when you let me lead,” said the husband, his way in making sure Yixing wanted this.

“A new favourite photo of me by you, maybe?” Yixing teased. “Just get down here, Zhang Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon swiftly took off his t-shirt and Yixing’s heart could only get faster and louder as his husband just stared at him, pulling Yixing by the waist closer just so he’d be aware how hard Junmyeon was.

Maybe it was more on the anticipation of what was coming next that made everything halt for a moment, enough for Yixing take in a deep breath, and the next thing Yixing was having was the taste of sweet alcohol from his husband’s tongue. There shouldn't be sweetness anymore but it remained until that was the only thing he was thinking about and the resulting coiling at the pit of his stomach. 

Yixing groaned when Junmyeon suddenly pulled away and just looked at him, taking his damn sweet time just looking when Yixing was close to slipping his hand into his underwear and grab his hard member. But he knew Junmyeon wouldn’t like that; the last time he did, he was punished appropriately that he’d rather not invoke that side of his husband again. 

He sat up and hastily took off his top, meeting the other’s gaze with a challenging one, this time initiating a rougher kiss that had Junmyeon moaning. Better be assertive in times of dire want.

When his husband tried to escape from Yixing’s advances once again, he resorted to slipping his hands down Junmyeon’s pants and touching his husband’s hardness.

“I won’t move until you say it first,” Junmyeon said, his breathing shallow but controlled.

“Say what?” Yixing returned as he paused from his ministrations.

“You want this.”

“ _I need you, babe_ ,” assured Yixing as he held Junmyeon’s cheek and looked down to his other hand still holding on to his husband's rigid shaft. His voice and tone deliberately sensual, his gaze remained on it, as he said “ _I really want you_ —” The sound of the doorbell ringing drowned the rest of his words while his husband’s eyes were immediately looking questioningly towards the door.

“Shall we ignore it?” Junmyeon asked, his aggressive attitude from earlier toning down by the second with how rounder his features had become. Yixing gave him a few more tugs and a gentle squeeze in his pants for being distracted.

Another ring went off and with the way Junmyeon's face almost looked like he was pleading for an answer, Yixing chose to give a few more hurried strokes with his hand that had the other's member pulsing in his palm. Junmyeon's close, but Yixing thought that the night was long so he stopped his hand from moving, his action getting a groan from the other.

“You’ll just keep on thinking about it so might as well see who is it at this hour,” he said as he removed his hand from Junmyeon’s pants and patted the other on the lap to move. He intended for himself to go check their home intercom given how difficult it'd be for the other, but Junmyeon still went with him, making the short trip to the side of the living room a challenge when they were still a bit drunk, still aroused and Junmyeon was hugging Yixing by the waist on their way.

“It’s Miss Ha,” Junmyeon supplied upon seeing the long haired woman on the screen.

Yixing remembered Miss Ha as the twelfth floor couple’s pet sitter who Junmyeon would sometimes talk about. ‘A nice person,’ as how his husband told him—she’d bring Junmyeon and the (rabbit) kids some afternoon snacks from time to time and Yixing had actually tasted her cooking though he was yet to meet her personally.

Yixing pushed the intercom button to answer. “Yes?”

“Good evening. It’s Ha Yeonsoo,” the woman softly answered. “I cooked a lot for Mr. and Mrs. Choi and decided I’d share some of it.”

“Okay. Wait a moment.” There was a short beep as the screen dimmed and Junmyeon was on the way back to the couch to grab his shirt when Yixing caught his arm. “No need. I’ll go take it. I worked for that hard-on, you know.”

“What—” his husband answered, but was soon sputtering when instead of heading to the door, Yixing was walking towards their kitchen. Yixing’s head was immediately under the running faucet and after making sure his hair was wet, he was about to grab the cloth towel by the fridge but Junmyeon hurriedly grabbed a clean one from the cabinets and wiped Yixing's dripping hair with it. A quick thanks over his husband's drunk nagging, Yixing left the kitchen and Junmyeon frantically followed him towards their unit’s entry, still mumbling, confused and worried with the situation.

“Just watch me,” Yixing assured the other and with a peck on the lips, he turned and unlocked the wooden door.

“Hello, good evening,” he soon greeted with the most cordial smile he could muster―that smile Junmyeon warned for him to use less because it still looked good on him no matter how fake it was.

Miss Ha bowed and almost said something out loud upon noticing Yixing’s state of undress in front of her. “Good evening. I’m here to bring food for Mr. Zhang,” she said, refusing to look at him. At least his pants were still on? 

“I’m Mr. Zhang. My name is Zhang Yixing,” he answered, still smiling although at the same time knowing that he was being a jerk right now by teasing the woman he knew was trying to woo Junmyeon by her niceness and cooking. Yixing was just thankful his husband was a bit oblivious to such advances. And very much happy with Yixing.

“I meant the owner of this house,” clarified Miss Ha.

“I’m the owner of this house,” Yixing said which brought disbelief on the woman’s face with how her cute little chin fell. He was already dancing in his mind with how amusing the situation was until it was cut by a sharp pinch on his arm which was holding the door open. Courtesy certainly by his eavesdropping husband hidden next to him.

“I’m looking for Mr. Zhang Junmyeon.”

“Oh... you meant my husband! He’s busy right now,” Yixing blurted out as blankly as he could. “Is that the food you were talking about?” he then asked as he looked at the pastel green container Miss Ha was holding. 

The woman handed him the food box, prompting Yixing to ask about the food while he opened it. A variety of kimbap was the answer and was confirmed by the huge unmoving green caterpillars Yixing was seeing. 

“Smells good,” Yixing at least commented as he closed it while flashing an appreciative smile towards Miss Ha. He still noticed the stray gaze of the woman towards his stomach, though; thank the heavens for his abs and Junmyeon’s pestering to regularly exercise. “We have quite a lot of food as well since my husband went all out for our anniversary. Do you want to take some home with you?” he asked as he opened the door wider. “You can come in—”

“No thank you!” Miss Ha squealed as she bowed, bade Yixing good night and hurried towards the elevator. _Good riddance_ was what in Yixing’s mind as he called to thank the woman again.

“Ha ha. Well that was fast,” he said dryly, staring, waiting and making sure the elevator would not open again.

Cold lips were soon on his neck, warming at the same time with Yixing’s body. “You’re too adorable when you’re jealous, Mr. Zhang,” Junmyeon muttered as he pulled Yixing away from the door. 

That was some nice assumption, Yixing would like to say, but more than that, “I don’t like it when someone interrupts your loving, Mr. Zhang,” he answered which sent them both giggling as the door clicked to a close.

  
  


◆ After _Some_ Rounds: In the Morning ◆

“Send me the important emails. I’ll take care of it,” Junmyeon said as he carefully carried a basket towards their room.

“Do you want to unleash The Boss mode?” screeched the voice on the other end of the line.

“He’ll get pouty at most but I can manage,” he assured, watching the sleeping lump on the bed.

Yixing had barely moved since Junmyeon left his side to prepare for their morning. With the way Yixing was crying about dying by his seventh release last night just from Junmyeon's mouth, he’d be surely exhausted. Something Junmyeon learned early on that was why he would only top on occasions because if he were to do it often, his husband would have trouble going to work. Or that was what he convinced himself to believe, refusing to admit to Yixing unless under duress (with his intense attempt at winking here) that he was already attached to the other’s consistently efficient, though still intense expression of love on bed.

“Block his number for today. If you need anything from him, contact me,” he instructed while the person he was talking to sputtered. There was intense typing on the other line and suddenly the noise of rushing steps and passing murmurs filled the receiver.

“Okay, just because I don’t want to summon The Secret Boss,” the voice relented while Junmyeon just nodded in acknowledgment to the title. He actually liked it, being called of something matching his husband's. Although he kind of felt bad when it seemed like the other was almost out of breath due to nerves. “Okay. I trust you. Okay,” babbled the person.

“One more okay and I'll think you don't trust me enough," he joked but it surely had the other panicking a notch. "Go get breakfast now. I’ll update you later. Thanks Baekhyun.”

The call screen closed leaving his newly updated wallpaper staring back at him and making him smile. His phone soon went to his side table as he laid the basket on the bed and brought their little twin lumps out. Stern and Mond seemed to immediately recognize the bed and was soon hopping and sniffing curiously towards Yixing who was still sound asleep.

“Go greet your dad good morning,” he told them as he hurriedly picked up his phone to snap some pictures of his family before leaving to prepare some breakfast.

  


When Junmyeon returned to their bedroom to get his husband out of bed, he found that Stern was tucked under Yixing's chin while Mond was laying on his side just next to Yixing's face, all three sound asleep. He guessed he could go back to sleep too if it were this peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> Not as busy with work and acads anymore hear my internalised roar.
> 
> In some parallel universe Yixing and Junmyeon are enjoying the family life with their rabbit children.


End file.
